This invention relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to an umbrella which is of inexpensive molded plastic construction and adapted for one-time use and disposal.
People are often caught in a public place without an umbrella when the weather turns for the worse. Oftentimes, these people have one or more umbrellas at their home or office so they are loathe to spend a significant amount of money to purchase an additional umbrella. It would therefore be desirable to have an umbrella which can be manufactured and sold very inexpensively so that it can be used as a temporary umbrella and be disposed of after a single use.
It would also be desirable to provide such an umbrella which is of compact construction so that it can be sold through a vending machine.